Kasumi's Christmas
by xCherryx
Summary: My first RyogaxKasumi fic! Sappyness galore, based off of the OAV X-mas episode, very cute! Please R & R I'll luv ya much!!


Authors Note:  
  
Hiyee everyone! This is just a cute little fic I've been wanting to write ever since I saw the Christmas OAV episode of Ranma. (The beginning part of this is taken from the episode, so yeah ^^;; Everything else is what I think should have happened and no I don't own Ranma duh!) This ep sooo made me want Kasumi and Ryoga to get together! I think they'd be soo cute! And I noticed there are no fics dedicated to them at all! (If there are, let me know I wanna read them!) So me thinks this might be one of the first if not thee first one! (That would be cool! hee hee) Anyhoo, it's nothing special, just cutesy! Please Review!! I'd luv that! Thankies! ^.~  
  
Christmas Eve and, as always, everything was in chaos around the Tendo house. Kasumi could only giggle every time the house shook and shuddered from one of Akane's temper tantrums, and whenever Shampoo and Ukyo sent food into flight throughout the kitchen whenever they fought over Ranma. Kasumi loved her family dearly but whenever she thought about how lucky everyone was to have someone they loved she felt a small ache in her heart. Kasumi dreamed that maybe even just for the holidays; she could have someone she loved that she could spend it with. But all the men in the house were all after one person: her younger sister Akane.  
  
While Kasumi dutifully set about preparing the food for the party that night, she daydreamed about her wonderful holiday lover and wondered when she'd ever find him.  
  
"Oh my," she murmured softly when she snapped back into reality. Everyone noticed when Kasumi was upset. "We're all out of Soy Sauce."  
  
A brief rumble shook the household when suddenly Mousse, with Ryoga close at his heels, broke into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll get it for you Kasumi!" They both yelled. Kasumi smiled brightly at the two men, happy at the response to her need. But both Shampoo and Ukyo gave them contemptuous looks and went back to cooking.  
  
Mousse rushed over to who he thought was Shampoo, but ended up grabbing Ukyo. "Come on Shampoo lets go!"  
  
Shampoo glared at him and threw a glass of cold water over poor Mousse watching him suddenly quack and flutter in his duck form.  
  
"Shampoo is very busy now!"  
  
Ryoga looked around. "Um, where's Akane?" He had hoped that Akane would accompany him to go get the Soy Sauce, and maybe even, like in his daydreams, some romance would bloom.  
  
"Well are we going then Ryoga?" Kasumi asked sweetly looking at Ryoga expectantly. Ryoga looked at her slightly surprised and oddly felt a little shy.  
  
"You're going Kasumi?"  
  
"Oh, yes," She smiled cheerily at him but shyly averted her eyes. "I may remember anything I may have forgotten at the market."  
  
Kasumi carried the little duck Mousse in her arms while she strolled down the streets with Ryoga.  
  
"So where are you from Ryoga?"  
  
They had been walking in a comfortable silence for awhile so Ryoga was slight surprised when she started talking. He turned his head to look at her while they walked and couldn't help but notice just how pretty Kasumi was. The sun shone brightly leaving soft lights in Kasumi's peaceful eyes as she smiled. Her long brown hair shone and even as Ryoga watched a light breeze blew pretty wisps of her hair against her slightly flushed cheeks. Reddening slightly, Ryoga looked away.  
  
"Well I live somewhere near Mt. Fuji...I think. But there's a lot of windows that let me view the ocean."  
  
She smiled brightly at the image of his home. "That must be lovely."  
  
They continued talking as they walked, the whole time Ryoga wondered why he'd never talked to Kasumi before. Everything about her was so calming and sweet, and her mere presence made Ryoga feel wonderful inside.  
  
As they walked they finally hit a wall.  
  
"Oh my," Kasumi said slightly dismayed.  
  
"Where's the market? I thought it was this way." Ryoga sighed. He looked over at Kasumi wondering what they should do. Kasumi already had so much she needed to do, Ryoga decided he didn't want to make her walk anymore than she had to and with that thought he merely burst through the wall.  
  
Kasumi looked surprised but smiled brightly as they strolled on through someone's yard. Ryoga continued to bust any wall they hit at they continued to the market, Kasumi just giggled and followed his lead. They laughed together the whole time they burst their way through to the market.  
  
Ryoga loved to hear Kasumi laugh.  
  
Ryoga kicked his foot angrily against the stone wall of the pond as he thought about how stupid he had been. It was later that night and the happy party inside the Tendo house carried on. The sounds of happy people laughing and drinking made its way through the sliding doors but all Ryoga could think about was how Akane had ignored him. He glared angrily at the still wrapped present he'd cast to the ground, yet another symbol of how Akane didn't care. He sat down and stared into the water wondering why he was such a fool.  
  
"Oh," a surprised sweet voice gasped. "Ryoga are you okay?"  
  
Ryoga looked up to see Kasumi leaning against the railing of the balcony above him. Her eyes were filled with worry.  
  
"I'm sure your foot must hurt from slamming it so hard against the rocks."  
  
Ryoga smiled casually at her concern. "It's okay Kasumi."  
  
She smiled back down at him, her face suddenly filled with remembrance. "Oh yes, would you like some food Ryoga? I really hate to eat alone, and I have so much of it here."  
  
"Well actually--"  
  
"I'll be right down." She called and disappeared inside.  
  
Kasumi never cared too much for wild parties, she found them to be were overwhelming. So she had just been enjoying the fresh air and a chance to escape from the party inside when she saw Ryoga. A strange tingle of happiness fluttered in her chest when she saw him. Ever since they had returned from the market Kasumi couldn't help thinking about him without a smile. He was so sweet and had made her truly and sincerely laugh. And no boy had ever really done that before. So when she saw Ryoga with such a sad expression on his handsome face, it really tore at her heart strings.  
  
Ryoga suddenly felt himself begin to blush when Kasumi stepped out into the backyard with him. She kneeled next to where he sat and offered him a prepared box of some of the delicious food from the party. The two sat and talked under the moonlit sky while eating, Ryoga couldn't believe just how much about Kasumi he didn't know. And oddly enough the more they talked, the more Ryoga found himself opening up to her, and soon he found himself telling her about Akane.  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi murmured. "I'm sure my sister didn't mean to be rude, don't feel bad Ryoga. You are a wonderful man, any girl would be lucky to receive a gift from you."  
  
Ryoga looked up to see her smiling sweetly down at him and soon he found himself smiling back. The stars and lantern lit in the yard lit up her eyes making them sparkle. Ryoga never realized just how beautiful Kasumi was. Before he knew what came over him, Ryoga found himself leaning shyly into Kasumi placing a small light kiss on her lips. Kasumi's heart raced, never before had anyone ever kissed her like that, she closed her eyes and kissed him softly back secretly wishing it would never end.  
  
Hearing sounds of voices from people leaving the party, Ryoga pulled away, Kasumi blushed slightly. "T--Thank you." She whispered.  
  
Ryoga scratched his head feeling embarassed. "Sorry."  
  
"Oh no, that was the best present anyone had ever given me."  
  
The two gazed into each others eyes smiling slightly. Suddenly the sky was full of shooting stars and the air was full of peoples' voices cooing with awe. Ryoga's hand snuck over to Kasumi's and held it as they gazed up at the sky.  
  
'My wish came true.' Kasumi thought dreamily, as she let herself lean against Ryoga's shoulder.  
  
"Merry Christmas Kasumi."  
  
The End. ~*Cheesy yes? I just felt Uber Sappy and yeah so please R&R! I live off of reviews! Hee hee, I hope you liked!! ~*Cherry 


End file.
